So Wrong, Yet So Right
by lilly625
Summary: ***Haitus*** Emmett is supposed to be spending the summer with his best friend. But when things change he is in for the surprise of his life. Smut/slash, threesome very rated M. do not read if under 18.
1. Chapter 1

I know that it has been a while but this is something I have been working on for a while now, and I have been having a very hard time with it, so I am giving you a taste of it to see what you think. It's not finished yet so those of you who have read my stuff know I am not a very good writer and don't usually write anything more than one shots. I don't want to get anyone's hops up because I don't know it this is going to be that much more than two or three chapters. But I am trying something new for me with this one, so we will see how it goes.

Now I still don't have a Beta so if anyone is interested and you are over 18 let me know. Thanks

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just having some fun with her characters.

* * *

><p>Emmett POV:<p>

"Come on Em, we are going to miss are flight if you don't hurry the hell up" Edward yells at me. "Yeah I'm right hear Edward. Dame you sound like a girl. I'm ready and waiting on you. What is taking you so long" I laugh at him walking past him, and throwing my bags in the back set and getting in the car. Edward rolls his eyes at me and gets in the car.

Edward is my college roommate, and he and his family invited me to spend the summer with them, so I'm going to see Michigan for the first time in my life. I lost my family in a car accident when I was six years old and have lived in foster homes my whole life. But I was very smart and graduated with a 4.0 GPA from my high school, although in the small town of Forks where I grew up, it wasn't that hard to do. I was also a natural at football and was scouted by a lot of schools and ended up getting a full ride to NYU so I haven't been to many places in my life. Pretty mush just Washington and then New York, so I was very excited to get to spend the entire summer in Romeo, Michigan where Edward was raised.

Edward was a med student and work really hard all the time, so it was my job as his best friend, to make sure he loosens up and has some fun every ones in a while, but I know he is under a lot of presser to succeed so I'm not that hard on him. His parents although wonderful and loving people did not make it fair in their education, having had Edward at the young age of fifteen, and their parents not willing to help them out, had to dropped out of school and get jobs to support themselves, so they are extremely proud of their son, and the life he is making for himself.

As Edward and I are getting off the plane in Michigan, I hear a women yelling with excitement and engulf Edward in a very tight hug. Holy shit! That has to be his cousin or something because I know he does not have any sisters and she is smoking hot.

Edward hugs her back with a wide smile on his face and kisses her cheek. "Oh my baby I have missed you so much" the women Coo's at him "I missed you to mom" Edward replies. And my mouth just about drops to the floor, No way was this his mom, she is so young.

Edward turns to me "Mom this is Emmitt! Em this is my mom, Esme" I struggle to cover up my very noticeable problem with the book bag that I used as a carry on, and reach out to shake her hand, and to my utter horror, she waves off my hand, and leans in to pull me into a tight hug as well. Trying hard to not to allow my groin to touch her and feel the very inappropriate welcome I am giving her, I drop my very heavy bag right on her foot.

She jumps back grabbing her foot in pain, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Mrs. Cullen" I apologize to her, I really had not meant to drop it on her foot, I was just looking for a reason to get out of the hug. "Oh sweetie it's fine. And don't you dare start with all that Mrs. Cullen crap, My Name is Esme. Mrs. Cullen is my mother in-law and I sure as hell, am not her. Wretched women, I swear" she laughs. And I sigh in relief that she had not noticed my reason for dropping the bag in the first place. But then I swear I saw her eyes look down and smile. "No" I said to myself and shook my head to get rid of the crazy thoughts; impossible.

We gab are bags from baggage claim and start to walk to the car, "So Emmitt, Edward tells me you are a football player, is that what you want to do for a living or do you have other plans?" Esme asks me. "No ma'am, football just pays the bills; I'm an art major" she huffed at me and gave me a look that could probably burn me where I stood "Emmitt you need to stop with all the Mrs. and Ma'am shit right now. I mean, come on do I look like a ma'am to you." She looks at me with one of her eyebrows raised "My Name is Esme, please use it" she scolded me. And I could tell she really meant it "Sorry Esme" I said looking down. Esme laced her arm threw mine "it fine sweetheart" she smiled at me, and I had to surpass the groan that wanted to escape my lips, I swear this women was trying to kill me.

"So what kind of art do you do Emmitt?" she asked looking up at me from under her eye lashes. And all I could do was picture her looking up at me like that while on her knees. Stop that, stop that, I chanted to myself she is your best friend's mom, so not cool, I thought. "I mostly like to draw portraits. I like people the best, but I can draw pretty much anything". "Wow how cool is that maybe I could get you to do a portrait of me some time, that would be fun" she said excited almost bouncing while we walked. I had to close my eyes tight, and think dead puppy's dead puppy's, trying to keep my shit under control. Esme look at me with concern "are you ok sweetie?" "Oh yeah yeah I'm fine, I think I just got a headache from the air plane" I lied.

Now arriving at Edward's childhood home, it was a little White house on the outskirts of Romeo, it had a huge yard with room to run and play for miles without having to worry about cars or disturbing any neighbors, and I have to admit I was a little jealous of Edward. To me it seemed like he had everything growing up, with two loving parents and a home full of fun and happy memories, I did not have those things. The only real happy memory I have from my childhood, is my mom taking me to the fireworks on the 4thof July when I was six. There was a carnival and my mom and I went on every single ride they had, twice, ate corn dogs, and elephant ears, and when it got dark I sat on my mom's lap with her arms wrapped around me watching all the colors and shapes in the sky.

I shook my head out of that memory; I am not trying to bring myself down. I am here with my best friend and we are going to have the best summer of my life. As we were getting the bags out of the car, a man that looked just like Edward but with blond hair came out of the house, and greeted Edwards with a smile and a hug. Wow I thought to myself, I knew that Edwards parents where young when they had him, but I did not realize how young until today. They looked like they could be the same age as us, and it's no wonder that all the girls at school are always after Edward, with parents like that, you are bound to come out gorgeous.

"Hi you must be Emmitt, I'm Carlisle" his dad says reaching out to shake my hand. "Yes Sir" I reach out and shake his hand, "Wow aren't you the polite one" he laugh at me. "Yeah he has been doing that sense I picked them up, I am still trying to get him to stop" Esme says giving me that cocked eyebrow look again. Carlisle pulls me closer to him and whispers "Yeah she does not like to be reminded, that she is getting up there in years" he laughs, "I heard that asshole" Esme says walking by and smacking him in the back of the head. Carlisle tries to duck, but Esme seems to have uncanny persian and bops him right in the head while walking into the house. "I love you dear" Carlisle calls after her still giggling under his breath "Mmmhamm" she says trying so suppress the smirk on her face, and then Carlisle starts to run after her and almost at the same time she take off into a run into the house laughing.

Edward comes up behind me shaking his head "get used to it, they act like that all the time" he says with almost the same smirk at his mother was wearing, and I have to fight off the surge of jealousy again. I'm not jealous really, more like envious. I would not wish any other life on Edward; he deserved his happy life more than anyone I know. I just wish I was a part of it. As if he could hear my thoughts, Edward clips me on the shoulder "come on bro, I'll show you the house."

The first night in a strange house has always hard for me, I don't usually sleep all that well, so in the middle of the night I got up to get something to drink from the kitchen. As I was creeping down the stairs trying not to disturb anyone, I walked by Carlisle and Esme room. But as I was walking by I heard a noise, I stopped and leaned my ear agented the door trying to figure out what it was. "Oh god yes, yes, Esme just like that. Yeah fuck my ass, fuck it hard ohhhhhhh yeah faster baby faster"

I jumped back at what I heard. What the fuck, was that Carlisle? I leaned down and looked threw the crack of the door. Oh god they are having sex and crazy sex at that, Esme has Carlisle on the bed and is fucking the shit out of him while wearing a strap on. I jump up and try and run back up the stairs as fast as I can without making any noise, but I don't think I was very successful as I slammed shoulder into the wall trying to turn the corner.

I finally get back into the guest room I am staying in; I shut the door, leaning my ear agents it trying to determine if they heard me. I didn't hear anything, so I stepped back sighing in relief and laying back in bed, oh man how in the hell was I going to face them for the rest of the summer. No! I am not going to let what I saw affected the time I have here, I am going to act like nothing happened, and I am not going to think about how; that was the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen in my life.

What the hell was that I scolded myself, I can't think that way about Edwards's parents that is just wrong.

The next two week were a blast, Edward and his parents seem to have made it their mission to make sure I have the time of my life, we went to downtown Detroit, and to all three of the casino's there, the Greektown Casino, MGM Grand and MotorCity Casino, we also walked around Greek town, the Henry Ford Museum, and the Detroit Zoo, this place seems to be bumping all the time, and I was having the time of my life, and I was fitting right into Edwards world flawlessly.

One night after we got back from this really cool shopping strip here in Romeo called frontier town, there was a message on their home phone, a doctor that worked at U of M was wanting Edward to go to Ann Arbor and intern for the rest of the summer.

"No mom I can't just leave Emmitt here by himself he would be so bored, and besides I told him we would spend the summer together." I heard Edward say. I was sitting in the living room with Carlisle watching basketball game on TV, and I could hear Edward and his mom talking in the kitchen. "I guess you are right hunny, I just hate to see you pass up this opportunity" Esme replied. I look up and at Carlisle, and I could tell how uncountable he was.

I get up and walk into the kitchen, "go Edward" I say crossing my arms over my chest. "What! No Em don't even worry about it man, its fine" Edward says shaking his head. "No Edward seriously, I want you to go, this is a great opportunity for you, and I can't let you pass it up just because I am here, I can just go back to campus early man, no big deal, I was going to start looking for a job when we got back anyway, I will just get a head start on it" I try and convince him.

"What! No that's not necessary, Emmitt you are more than welcome to stay here with us sweetie. We want you here; there is still so much we can do." Esme says looking upset at the suggestion of me leaving, and I try and suppress the smile on my face. "see Edward, I could stay here and do all the things you have told me about, and when you have some free time, we could go see you in Ann Arbor and see what's happening there, how cool would that be" I reply with a smile on my face.

"I don't know" Edward said still fighting with himself about leaving me here with his parents. "Yes you do. You want to go right?" I asked "well yeah but" I cut him off "no buts Edward, you want to go, then go, I am not going to be the one who stands in your way, what kind of friend would I be then." Edward rolls his eyes at me, "ok fine if you are sure" he says "yes I am sure! This is going to be fun, right Esme" I grin at her and she has a huge smile on her face "right" she replies.

After Edward called the doctor back and gets everything set up for his internship, Carlisle drove him down to Ann Arbor. And I offer to help Esme with dinner, as I'm chopping up the vegetable for the salad, Esme turns to me "Thank you Emmitt, I am so happy my sun as found such a wonderful friend, you are a very good man Emmitt" I wave her off "no worries Esme" I try and brush off her complement.

But she is not having that, she puts the spoon she is holding on the stove a comes over to me, makes me put down the knife I was using and grabs my hands into hers and looks me dead in the eye "No I mean it Emmitt, you are; I could not have pick a better friend for him" as she is staring into my eyes so deeply, I could almost feel a current running threw my veins, and before I know what is happing we were leaning in closer and closer to each other with just inches between are lips but just before lips meet, I hear the door open and Carlisle call out "Mmmm something smells good, what you guys cooking in there."

I jump and pull back so fast that I almost solved Esme away, but thought better of it, Carlisle walks into the kitchen with a smile on his face "what you guys making" he asks, lifting the lid to the pot on the stove to see what's for dinner. With a look of horror on my face and my heart pounding out of my chest, I look back at Esme, she is still standing in the same spot with a grin on her face looking right at me. "Spaghetti sweetheart" she replies to her husband, finally turning towards him giggling as she swats his hand away, keeping him from sticking his fingers in the sauce.

"Aww come on babe just a little taste" he flirts with her and raps his arms around her, and I can see her runs her hand over his butt and squeeze. "You can taste all you want baby" she purrs at him "Mmm that not the only thing I want to taste" Carlisle replies leaning down and kiss her, not one of those little ones ether, they are full blown making out. Then Carlisle starts to palm her breasts while grinding himself on her. I shift uncomfortably trying to wile my erection away; I clear my throat trying to get them to remember I was here, and move to the counter to continue cutting the vegetable. Esme finally pulls away "sorry Emmitt" she mumbles, never taking her eyes off of her husband "dinners done sweetheart, why don't you get us some plates and set the table so we can eat." Esme asks Carlisle.

I watch as Carlisle goes and gets the plats and silverware but as he walks past me, he leans in and whispers so low that I could barely hear him "just look at that peace of ass; isn't it perfect man, sometime I just can't control myself, then again yours looks just as scrumptious." I just stare wide-eyed at him, did he just say that? I ask myself, and then Carlisle winks at me and walks away, I just about jump out of my skin when I feel a hand on my lower back, I turn to look at Esme "thank you Emmitt" she purrs at me as she grabs the salad I was cutting up and takes it into the dining room; again I stand there in shock, did she just purr at me? No no no no I must be losing my fucking mind, I had to be imaging this shit because it isn't possible, I need to seek some professional help because it is not possible; that not only one, but both of Edwards's parents just hit on me.

Dinner was a very intense affair, you could cute the sexual tension in the air with a knife. So I ate as quickly as possible and excused myself pretending that I was tired. As soon I was in the guest room, I locked the door; breathing in threw my noise and out threw my month trying to calm myself down, "this is not happening" I thought to myself. I had always had an adventures side so I have experimented with a lot of things, especially sexually, I had been with both women and men, and enjoyed every minute of it. But seeing the way Edwards's parents were acting was taking me by complete surprise, could it be possible that they were in to swing? I idea of that made me so fucking hard it was painful; they were just so hot in every way and I would love to be with them, but I was scared.

I was scared that I was wrong and I was imaging things, I was scared of hurting my best friend.

* * *

><p>please tell me what you think :)<p> 


	2. Author Note

Author Note

I just wanted to let you know that is story is not doing well at all, and I am getting no feedback on it, so I just may delete it in the next couple of weeks. So if you don't want me to please let me know Thank you


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone that reviewed, and asked me to continue. Sorry it's a little short but there is more to come, this is for you. Thanks again please keep reviewing :)

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just having some fun with her characters.

* * *

><p>The next two days I pretended like I didn't notice, the advance's that they keep throwing at me, although they were subtle, I could have sworn they were there.<p>

One night I woke up having to use the bathroom, so I crept down the stairs to the closest bathroom, wish happens to be right next to Carlisle and Esme room. As I shut the door to pee I could hear them talking in their bedroom, it was so clear it was almost like I was in the same room as them. "Esme I am sure everything is going to be alright sweetheart, he is just nervous that all" I heard Carlisle voice say "I don't know Carlisle I don't think he is into it like we thought he was." "I don't think that's it, I have seen the way he looks at you darling, he wants you; maybe it me he doesn't want, maybe he doesn't swing both ways and I have been scaring him with my advance's." there was a pause in their conversation, and I was trying to wrap my head around want they just said. "Wow were they really that interested in me" I thought to myself. "I don't know Carlisle maybe we should just leave him alone he is Edwards's best friend we don't want to cause any problems with them."

And then I could hear them start panting "god Esme you are too good to me" I could hear Carlisle moan out "no I just know what you like baby, I know that you like when I finger your ass. And I love to watch you writhe underneath me, you are so sexy baby, and I want you so bad I want to pond into your tight wet ass hole so hard you won't be able to see strait for a week" Esme giggled.

"Oh god yeah just like that baby stretch my asshole with your fingers. ohhhhhh yeaaahhh! Stretch it baby, stretch it, that's it, just the way I like it. Ohhhh add another finger baby, yeah pound it into me, pound it, fuckkkkk that feel so goooood." Hearing them go at it in the other room made me so hard that there is no way for me to pee now. So I turned off the light and walked back out of the bathroom, I stood in front of their bedroom door wondering if I really should go in there. I want them so bad right now but these are Edwards's parents. How would I ever be able to face my best friend again if I were to do this.

I stood there listening to them pant and moan out in ecstasy. I could not help leaning forward and look through the crack in the door. I can see Carlisle with his head thrown back holding his own legs in the air while Esme has four of her fingers in this ass and stroking his cock with her other hand. It was the hottest thing I have ever seen, and I could not help but rub my own cock to relieve some presser.

My own breathing picked up when Esme went over the night stand and pulled out dildo, and then walked over and sat on Carlisle's face. He immediately bared his face into her pussy, eating her out like he was a starving man. Esme throw her head back moaning and grinding her pussy onto his face. Esme then reached over and grabbed the lube that was lying on the bed and started jerking off the dildo to spread the lube all over it making it nice and slippery. Then she bent over pushing the dildo slowly into Carlisle ass while sliding her mouth all the way down he cock, sucking it down her throat.

As I stand there washing all this unfold, I have my own hand down my shorts now rubbing my cock "Ohhhh Goddddd" I moaned out without thinking. And I see them both pause for just a split second before they continue pleasuring each other. Did they just hear me? My heart is ponding so fast but they don't seem so have been fazed by the noise, so I just continue playing myself watching the best live porno of my life.

Carlisle is licking and sucking Esme pussy from her clit to her ass with so much passion, Esme was having a hard time keeping up with the pace she was trying to keep while sucking Carlisle cock and thrusting the dildo into his ass. Then Esme stands up and Carlisle moves over to a chair that is very low to the ground, it's like one of those chairs kids sit in to play video games in front of her TV. And Esme moves on top of him, so she is seated on his lap with her back to his chest. Grabbing ahold of her hips, He pulls her down on top of him sliding his large member right into her dripping wet pussy. Trusting into her hard "oh god yeah baby you feel so good! More, I want more!" Esme moan out. Carlisle reaches around her and starts rubbing her clit raw.

Esme then bends forward keeping her balance by putting one of her hands on the floor, and then grabs the dildo that was all but forgotten on the floor, and thrusts it into Carlisle ass. "Yeah baby just like that!" Carlisle yells out. "Talk to me baby. Tell me how much you like it when I fuck you up the ass at same time you are fucking my sweet, hot, dripping wet pussy. Tell me how good I feel!"

By this time, I have my sleep shorts down to my ankles, rubbing my own cock so fast, my wrist it starting to hurt, and the other hand playing with my balls. I am panting so hard, I'm scared they can hear me. But they are so into the pleaser they are giving to each other, a band could proudly come through here and they would not notice.

"ohhhhhh gooooooooood Esme! You feel so fucking good wrapped around my throbbing cock. I can every curve in side you glories wet cunt. You are sooooo tight baby. Don't stop! Don't stop!" Carlisle moans.

Just then Carlisle trusts become harder and I knew he was about to cum. My balls began to tighten and just as I heard Carlisle scream "IM CUMMMMING" and slam into Esme making her go over the edge with him. The band in my groin snaps, and I am cuming right along with them, all over the wall in front of me.

As they settle down in each other's arms to fall asleep, I want to go get a towel out of the linen closet to wipe of the wall, and then sneak off back into my room.

The days that follow, Esme and Carlisle are still on a mission to make sure I have fun on my summer vacation. So they continue to show me around and take me places, so I can see as much of Michigan as I can. They are acting perfectly normal, and it is driving me absolutely insane. I am so horny all the time, and I cannot stop thinking about Esme fucking Carlisle in the ass while he fucked her pussy.

I have masturbated every single night and every chance I have gotten during the day, but it has not satisfied me, I need more.

* * *

><p>please let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
